One Wish
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Axel made a bet that he could get someone to trust him by Christmas. Roxas has to find a way to provide for his brother. Two strangers meeting under tough situations lead to a monster helping those in need.
1. Adoration

**One Wish**

I'm not really all that familiar with Anti-clause, except for that little part that he had in one of the Supernatural episodes, so, yeah. . I know, I know, it's so bad not to do some research beforehand, but I just couldn't be bothered for this. Maybe later.

**Chapter 1 - Adoration **

**Summary – **Axel makes a bet with his brother that he is capable of getting someone to trust him, care about him. Roxas is in desperate need to save his own brother and needs any help he could get.

**Disclaimer – **I wish that I owned some of this. That would be awesome!

**Warning – **New spin on Christmas, some violence/gore, ANTICLAUSE (:3), the regular boylove, vague child abuse and definite alcohol abuse, Hitler reference.

**Pairings – **Akuroku, Soriku

**xXx**

_Roxas couldn't help himself. He had to look at the redhead without the limitations posed when he was awake. There was something different about him and the blonde teen was determined to figure out what exactly that something different was. Slowly creeping into the elder's room, Roxas managed to get over to the bed without incident. Axel was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling with sleep. Taking this as a sign to continue, Roxas eased his way up onto the mattress, begging that breathing to stay steady. _

_'_Okay, Rox, you can do this. He's only an incredibly hot guy that let you stay the night. He's cool. He's not going to kill you. He's a nut, but he's not going to kill you.'_A deep breath filled Roxas' lungs and he let it out slowly while he moved one of his legs over to cage the redhead._

_Three quick intakes of breath made Roxas freeze until they were let out in a low, barely audible moan of "Pancake strudel."_

'He talks in his sleep... Cute._' Roxas thought with a smirk, leaning forward to get a closer look at the little green tattoos just beneath those closed, stunningly green eyes. A blonde eyebrow was raised when Roxas noticed the miniscule notches carved out of the upside-down triangles. '_Christmas trees. They're upside down Christmas trees.'_ Roxas' nimble fingers ran gently over the trees, brushing a loose strand of vibrant hair away, dusting over the surprisingly soft cheek. A thought struck the blonde and a smirk appeared on his lips. Steeling his nerves, Roxas leaned back slightly, moving a small amount of the blanket with him. Exposing the elder's stomach, Roxas gaped at the trail of darker, but equally crimson, hair leading downwards._

'Holy shit! It's ... natural._' He didn't know what could have ever possessed him to do it, but Roxas couldn't stop his hand as it brushed over the area between the elastic waistband and Axel's navel a few inches away. His hand retracted quickly when the elder's breath hitched for a moment before settling back down. Roxas didn't know exactly how much he was willing to risk with the redhead, but he threw caution to the wind as he leaned back down, having noticed something interesting when Axel had shifted. It was hardly noticeable but there was definitely a small point to the tips of Axel's ears. Now that he was looking, Roxas also picked up on the slightly pointed upturn in the small nose. _

_He'd seen noses and ears like that only in all of those Christmas stories his brother loved so much. But that was ridiculous. Those were just stories he had never believed in. Maybe Axel was just a Christmas fanatic that went so far as to be surgically altered to look like one of Santa's elves. He'd seen someone turn themselves into a cat with surgery. How hard would an elf costume be?_

_Distracted by his thoughts, Roxas was scared out of his wits when Axel yawned. It wasn't only the sudden movement and the fact that yawning is mostly done when awake that scared Roxas so much. It was how wide the redhead's jaw spread and all the razor sharp triangles where teeth should have been, just out of sight if you were simply talking to him. Roxas gaped, attempting to stretch his jaw like Axel but only managing a quarter of the size. _'He's gotta have it dislocated!_'_

_Then a strange urge overtook the blonde. That mouth still gaping in its yawn, Roxas reached a finger in, tapping the tip of a gleaming tooth. He didn't even notice as the jaws began to fall closed until he let out a small, shocked yelp, feeling the pain as his index was impaled. Panic welled up inside him and he reached forward with his other hand, sticking more fingers into the death trap, prying Axel's mouth open just enough to salvage his bloody digit. A whine left his throat when Roxas brought it up in front of his face to inspect the damage._

_"Satisfied?" A voice asked from below, causing a spasm of fear to rock through the blonde's body. He wanted to scramble away but found he couldn't as those emerald eyes trapped him in their highly amused gaze._

_"A-Axel!"_

**xXx**

"More mail, Marluxia? Really? You're just going to keep stringing all those innocent kids along? And they think _I'm_ the bad one!" Axel smirked as he lounged against the doorframe. The man with the long, pink spikes glared up at the intruder.

"At least I don't _eat_ the humans I entertain."

Emerald orbs rolled. "They're too stupid to understand. They think I haul them up the chimneys. I'm skinny, but I'm not _that_ skinny."

"They are allowed to believe what they want. That's why I haven't told them that I am not an overweight, jolly oaf that likes cookies. But they adore me, Axel. That is why I have not informed them of who I am."

A glare was sent towards the elder man. "How long are you going to keep this up? You're pathetic! How many years have you been at this, _Santa_? A thousand?" the redhead spat venomously, his anger boiling through his veins, his body shaking as a snarl appeared on his lips, vibrant crimson spikes of hair shivering.

Marluxia didn't move his deep blue eyes away from the message he was scanning, not noticing the younger's anger. "A little more than two, actually. I don't see why _you're_ so upset about it, Little Brother. What I do is up to me. Or are you jealous?" A smirk appeared on the pink-haired immortal's face. Axel looked taken aback at the accusation, crinkling his eyebrows together.

"What the hell have _I_ got to be jealous of?"

"People fear you, Axel. They despise you. You're filled with all of those bad qualities that I do not possess. You're greedy, bloodthirsty and cruel. And they all know that. No one adores you. _That's_ what you're jealous of."

Axel scowled, trying his hardest not to let his brother's words affect him. "I'm not jealous. I could get people to adore me. I just don't want them to."

Marluxia raised a pink eyebrow, bright eyes raking over the redhead. "You really think someone would _adore_ that ugly mug of yours? You kill people."

"People adored Hitler! He had a dirtstache!"

"They adored him because he saved Germany. Went about it the wrong way, but still saved it. You kill people. You killed him. You killed someone people adored."

"He was wicked, so I killed him. He had good qualities but the bad outweighed them, right? That's why I did it. My good qualities outweigh the bad! I kill the wicked. He killed innocents. That's the difference between us! Don't compare me to him! I'm a fuckin' real-life Kira, but no one sees that, damn it!"

A snort of amusement came from the pink-haired man, ignoring the comment about the fictional character that Axel had compared himself to. "Then let us make a bet if you wish to insist upon your righteousness. Get one person to adore you for what you really are by Christmas Eve and I will give you anything you desire. But ... If you fail, you'll have to help me for one hundred years. Fair deal?"

Axel gave a sharp bark of a laugh. "Just one? I could do that in an hour!"

"I'm giving you one month, you cocky bastard."

"Then I'll prove I don't need that long!" Axel turned on his heel, storming away from his older brother. Once he was out of the room, door firmly shut behind him, he let out a growl of fury, his fist connecting with the wall. "I'll show you, Marluxia."

xXx

To be Continued

xXx

So, this was started ... what? June of ... two years ago, I think. Almost two years, I guess. I wanted to get it done for last Christmas, but that didn't happen. Probably won't even be this Christmas, since I lost how it was going to end. But, here's a start.

~xbuttonsx~


	2. Believe the Nightmare

**One Wish**

**Chapter 2 – Believe the Nightmare**

**xXx**

"You're not freeloading off of me anymore, you ungrateful little bastard! Get out of my house right this second!"

Roxas ducked away from the empty beer bottle that came rocketing towards his head. "Not without Sora! I'm not leaving him in this shithole you call a house!" Another bottle was thrown, shattering far to the teen's left.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth, kid!"

"I'm nineteen, dad! I'm not some little pipsqueak you can order around! I'm not Sora!"

"I'm not a pipsqueak, Rox. I'm big enough to look out for myself.

Roxas froze at the sound of his brunette brother's voice. "Sora ... I thought you were staying the night with Riku." The younger stepped closer to the blonde, eyeing the filled book bag in Roxas' hand.

"We saw you come home. I wanted to see you again so we ran over here."

Roxas glanced over his shoulder at his father. "Well, go upstairs, okay? Go pack. I'm getting you - ahh!" Roxas had seen the latest bottle as it left his father's hand and instantly knew the target. Lunging forward, Roxas put himself between the weapon and his little brother. He felt it shatter against his back, crying out and pulling Sora close. "We've gotta go, Sor. I'm not gonna let you get hurt!" Edging his little brother back, Roxas got him back to the door without any other sharp objects being thrown at them. Riku was waiting at the door, but Roxas shoved him out of the way.

"Roxas, I'm not just gonna leave all my stuff! Where'll we go?" Sora tried to rebel against his brother but Roxas was stronger, getting the door closed behind them.

"I'll go get your stuff. But you can't take much. I don't want dad to hurt you. We both know how he gets at Christmas because of mom. He's worse this year than I've ever seen him. So listen to me. Both of you. Riku, I know we don't get along very well, but I need you to look after my brother. Sora, you need to live there until I can get on my feet, okay? Don't you dare be a burden to them."

Tears were in the younger brother's eyes as Roxas still looked around like he was about to get shot. "Roxas, it sounds like you're about to leave!"

The elder sighed, closing his eyes, leaning forwards, and placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. "Only for a little while. But, I promise. I'll be back. I'll be back and we can be our own family, just me and you. We'll have a house and everything. I promise."

Sora turned his glistening eyes to his best friend, almost begging him for some answers. "Would it be okay, Riku? For me to stay for a bit?" Aquamarine eyes traveled onto the elder brother, searching for something. Roxas didn't try to hide anything, knowing that his brother's survival was on the line. He just looked back into those always-accusing eyes, feeling the hate that Riku held for him. Finally Riku moved back to looking at the brunette boy.

"Of course. I'd never leave you _stranded_ like that." Roxas knew that it was an insult on him so he did the first thing that came to mind. He balled his fist.

"You asshole! You don't know a goddamned _thing_ about what we've gone through! Don't you dare fuckin' accuse me of-"

"Roxas! Please! He wasn't accusing you of anything! Please!" Sora's begging tone brought Roxas back to his senses, realizing he could have just ruined his chances of keeping his brother safe. Closing his eyes and counting slowly, Roxas calmed himself.

"I'm sorry, Riku." he ground out. Stepping away from his brother, Roxas gripped the doorknob. "Sora, you head over there while I get you some clothes, okay? Please?"

Sora nodded sadly, allowing himself to be led from his house by the silver-haired teen. When he knew for sure that his brother was safe, Roxas allowed himself to feel the pain in his back where some of the glass had dug in.

**xXx**

Axel groaned, hating the smell of himself. The fragrance surrounding him was sweet to the point of being sickening in his eyes, but the children seemed to love it. Their faces would brighten when he walked by and he got some sort of weird sick feeling in his stomach from it. He told himself that it was just the smell getting to him.

It'd already been three days of wandering around the Earth but he hadn't found someone that adored him yet. But he was trying. He had found a small little apartment to make his being there seem more realistic. None of his neighbours had even batted an eye at him.

The day earlier he had tried to approach a kid that seemed to be gawking at him, giving him a large, toothy grin, leaning down to be more the kid's height. Before he knew what was going on, the little boy was crying and a woman was screaming at him, hitting him over the head with her purse, screaming "Get away from my son, you perverted pedophile!"

That was something he'd never been called before. _If anyone's a pedophile, it's Marluxia,_ he grumbled to himself, nursing his wounds.

As he walked, he stumbled upon one of the shrines for Marluxia - a Santa's Village - that were scattered all about the countries. This was the third one he'd seen in as many days so he decided it wouldn't really hurt to stop in and see all the lies that had developed over the years.

"Welcome to Santa's Village. Enjoy your stay." An elf a head shorter than the redhead drawled, obviously not amused by the thought of an adult looking around the attraction alone, with no kids of his own in sight. Axel smirked, eyeing the employee with his emerald eyes glistening.

"I don't plan on staying all that long."

Bright blue eyes were rolled, causing Axel's smirk to widen. "Well, that's a shame, because everyone loves our village," was drawled as though spoken from a script. The tone of the boy's voice made Axel laugh.

"Do you speak with so much enthusiasm to everyone?"

The shorter boy only glared. Axel never let his smirk die as he put his hands up in defence, walking away from the elf. When he had moved far enough away, he ran a hand up through his vibrant spikes, laughing aloud. "Way to get someone to adore you, asshole." He laughed again to hide how desperate he was beginning to feel. He only had another twenty-two days left until it was Christmas. He had been _so_ certain that he was going to find someone.

Did he really have _such_ a revolting personality?

He whipped around when he felt something small connect with the back of his head. "Was that enthusiastic?" Axel looked down at the candy cane at his feet before looking up at the elf that had thrown it.

"Careful there, elf. I've got some connections with the one you call 'Santa'. You wouldn't want to get put on the 'Naughty' list, now would you?"

A grin spread across the shorter male's face as he stepped closer to the redhead. "I don't believe in fairytales, sir. I'm too old for that crap."

Axel leaned down closer to the boy's face, giving him an eerie grin. "I'm glad you don't believe in Santa, because that's a lie. He's real, but all that anyone knows about him is a lie." He didn't know why he felt like explaining his story, but this boy seemed to haul it out of him. "But the horror stories are real. All real. Believe the nightmares, not the dreams." The boy backed away, crinkling his nose, spluttering slightly at the overwhelmingly sweet stench. A blonde eyebrow was raised and Axel wondered if there was hair the same shade under the cap.

"What do the nightmares say?" he asked, obviously not believing a word the redhead said but feeling like humouring the taller man.

"Santa has a brother. An evil brother. That eats the wicked. Santa gives him the Naughty list and he goes and gobbles them right up." Axel straightened himself, putting a finger to his chin, looking to the sky in thought. "Though he's getting pretty slack, so, he's about thirty years behind schedule." Laughing, the redhead watched the boy's humoured expression fall.

"Yeah, man, I think that you need to go visit the loony bin for a while."

Axel exaggerated a fake pout. "Aww, what, reality is too scary for the little elf?"

The boy shook his head, backing away. "It's not reality. Just something some nutbar cooked up. Some nutbar that reeks."

The last statement caused Axel to tilt his head in confusion. "Reeks? Like, smells bad? But ... I thought kids liked sweet smells." The boy's lip curled in disgust.

"Pedo! Is that why you came here? To prey on the kids?"

Axel stumbled back at the rage on the boy's face. "What? No! Jeez, why does everyone call me that here?" Pounding his forehead with his fist, Axel grumbled at the boy in front of him. "I'm not a pedophile. I just don't want Marluxia to beat me!"

"Well, I don't think you should stay here if you're just trying to lure away kids! Get out, right now, before I call security on you!"

A sigh left the redhead's lips. "Now, now. There is no need. I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt. I've just got to win a bet and then I'll be out of your hair."

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, you pervert."

"Little elf, I'm not a bad guy. Well, everyone thinks I am, but I'm not. Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? This is getting annoying. I've never _fought_ to get someone to understand me before, you know." The shorter male started shaking his head slightly, barely moving it back and forth, only enough for Axel to sense the fear coming from him. A concerned expression crossed the redhead's features when the boy started to back away once more. "You're ... afraid of me, aren't you?"

"N-No. Why the hell would I be?"

"Watch your language. There're kids around." The one in the costume glared up at the redhead and Axel sighed, running a hand through his spikes. "This was a mistake. Don't worry about me abducting any kids. You won't even need to call security. You're ticking me off, so I'm leaving before I manage to hurt the only one other than my brother that I've had any sort of decent conversation with in a long while. Goodbye, elf. Don't you dare manage to get yourself on the Naughty list. I wouldn't want to see you thirty years from now huddling in fear." A smirk forced its way onto Axel's lips at the shocked and horrified expression on the younger's face. "Merry Christmas." He was heading for the exit before the 'elf' called out to him but he didn't turn back. He knew he probably shouldn't have uncovered his secret, but he didn't really care.

It's not like anyone would believe him anyways.

xXx

To be Continued

xXx

Poor little Elf.

~xbuttonsx~


	3. AntiClause

**One Wish**

**Chapter 3 – Anti-Clause**

**xXx**

"This isn't working, This isn't working at _all_, Hayner."

"You're getting _some_ money out of it. It's just for a little while anyways. You'll get a good job. You'll save up enough to save your bro."

The two were sweeping the straw up from around the chair the Santa sat in with all the little kids getting their picture. Roxas had met the younger blonde while working in the Village with him and they had become half-way friends. Roxas wouldn't be invited over after work, he knew, but he enjoyed talking to Hayner about what was going on. Hayner was well-off enough, but not enough for Roxas to stay with him. Working in the Village was just something Hayner had to do after school.

"If I don't get fired from here first. I threw a candy-cane at some dude a few days ago. I'm pretty sure he was a pedo, though, so, I'm glad he left. Went on about some evil brother Santa had. Total bullshit."

The younger blonde stopped sweeping, looking down on the elder. "Santa's evil brother? You mean Anti-Clause? Who eats people? Eat the bad people by coming down their chimneys to grab them and haul them back up?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

"I dunno. I wasn't paying much attention. He was scary. I think he was a little insane. The way he was talking, it sounded like he was trying to say it was _him_ that was this ... Anti-Clause dude." Roxas didn't stop in his sweeping, not really wanting to talk about the stranger from before. He still got shivers thinking about what the elder had said. He didn't even notice the expression of awe overtaking Hayner's face.

"Man, do you know how cool it would be if it wasn't him trying to scare the shit outta ya? He only goes after bad people, ya know, so, I would be okay. It'd be cool!"

Roxas gave a brave smirk to hide how horrifying a thought it was to even contemplate Anti-Clause being a real thing. "Why, so that way you could believe in the Easter Bunny and Cupid too? You're so gay, Hayner. Just get back to work. I don't wanna spend my night doing this shit." Hayner huffed, obviously offended by the insults Roxas threw at him.

"Why, it's not like you've got anywhere to go."

It was below the belt. A million miles below the belt. But that didn't stop the teen that could hardly be called s friend. Roxas froze at the words. Hayner tried desperately to take the words back but it was no use.

"Just shut up, Hayner. You don't know jack shit. You just finish here. I'll go check on the Toy Shop scene.

"Roxas, wait, I'm really sorry!"

"I bet you are, Hayner. I'll see you tomorrow."

Roxas made his way to the Toy Shop, not really feeling like doing much to the place. Thankfully not much needed doing, though that was a curse in its own. It meant more time thinking about the possibilities. Hayner could be right and the redhead could really be the so-called 'Anti-Clause' or he himself could be right and the stranger could be an escaped mental patient. Either way, Roxas didn't want to think about him.

He didn't want to think about the way those eyes seemed to see right through him but also saw him for _him, _not some pathetic kid that couldn't even provide for or protect his baby brother. He didn't want to think of that slim waist; that smooth voice; those vibrant spikes; those perfect lips.

Roxas had to shake his head to get his thoughts away from the redhead. That was the last thing he wanted to think about. But the more he tried not to, the more he thought about the stranger. He eventually realized it was pointless to waste energy on trying to stop them, so he let the thoughts wash over him. It was crazy to lust over someone he would never see again.

So it was with thoughts of the insane redhead that smelled too sweet that Roxas snuck his way back home, hoping his dad had accidently left the door open while he was sprawled, passed out on the couch.

**xXx**

Axel really wasn't in the mood. He wasn't in the mood to be following his list while looking for that one person that would adore him. But he figured that while he was killing his mom or dad, little Jimmy would find some sort of adoration for him.

He laughed at the thought.

_I'm a goddamn monster. Easy as that. Man, maybe Marluxia was right._ Tossing the words from his mind, Axel carved a hole in the window screen barring entry into the room he had his eyes set on. After ridding the window of the screen, he forced one leg through the space, pressing up on the remaining frame to make a wider gap for himself.

There was a dog at the foot of the bed but it didn't even so much as move, eyeing the intruder, knowing instinctively that something bad was about to happen. Throwing the mutt a dog biscuit, Axel creeped over to the bed, gazing at the list in his hand while using some of the moon light filtering in to read his brother's messy scrawl. "Xaldin? Jeez, I've been meaning to get you for years. You're a bad egg, you are." The words echoed through the bedroom, causing the woman next to Axel's target to begin to stir. "Now, now, that just won't do. You've been a royal bitch yourself, Larxene, but I don't think you've earned yourself death."

The woman groaned in the darkness, looking around, not able to see the figure at the foot of her bed. She sat up and the moment she did so, Axel back-handed her, sending her back into unconsciousness. The sound woke the black-haired man with a start, just at the time that Axel was shifting up the bed, trapping the hulking man below him with powerful arms.

"Eww, such a hairy beast you are. C'mon, hulk. You're coming with me now." Axel hoisted the man out from under him, pulling him up onto his shoulder, kicking and screaming. "No, we just can't have that. Be quite." A hand went back and clenched around the man's throat, easily crushing it between powerful fingers. One last squawk left the brute before he fell limp, dead on Axel's back. "Hmm, now, where to dump you? I vowed I wouldn't be back until I was adored, so, we'll just have to dump you in some river somewhere." Axel licked his lips. "What the heck am I talking about? I'm starved!"

Moving over to the window he had broken in through, Axel began shoving the massive bulk out through the small space, scowling when he found resistance. Using his shoulder, he forced Xaldin's body out through the space, splintering the sill and popping one of the man's arms out of place. The body tumbled to the ground, a sickening crunch resounding as it hit the ground two stories below. Axel followed it as quickly as he could so as to not attract any attention from any of the surrounding neighbours.

Axel had to think for a moment where he would be able to eat his meal in peace as he wasn't able to go back to his regular dining area. Finally he decided on the Santa's Village he had come across the other day, purely for the irony and as a little "I'm still better than you" at his brother. As he suspected, it was deserted. Or at least he thought it was until he could hear someone breathing only a little ways away. Someone had fallen asleep while cleaning up the manger scene.

The redhead recognized the sleeping elf to be the one that he had told everything to the week prior, the one that hadn't believed a word he had said. Something lighted in his chest and he had a strong urge to go over there and wake the boy but he thought better of it. It wouldn't do to disturb the teen while he held a dead man over his shoulder. So he just went to the other end of the village to eat his meal. It was only when he was finished that Axel went back to see the blonde. He just stood there, watching the stranger rock back and forth on his broom, somehow managing to stay upright.

A definite winter chill had moved into the night air and the last thing Axel wanted was for the boy to catch a cold. "Hey elf!" He called out, loud enough to wake the boy as he hid behind a scene. For some reason, he didn't want to be seen.

"Hmm? Wha-? Ohfuck." The boy came into consciousness with a groan, realizing he had fallen asleep and no one had come to get him. "Assholes," he hissed, throwing his broom down, stomping passed the hiding spot Axel had chosen. The redhead wanted to grab the boy and pull him close but somehow he resisted the urge. Which was something, considering he usually did whatever he felt like, without hesitation. A shiver went through the hiding monster but he dismissed the feeling as soon as he felt it.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

Okay, so Axel is kinda nuts, but what do you expect? He kills people for a living. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	4. Stay

**One Wish**

**Chapter 4 – Stay**

**xXx**

After getting in so late the night prior, Roxas was mildly paranoid that he would fall asleep again tonight. He glared at the younger blonde when Hayner made his way over.

"What the hell, Hayner! I could have died, asshole!" The younger boy looked taken aback at the verbal assault, his eyes growing wide.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you left me here last night!"

"Oh." A small spark of realization dawned on Hayner's face. "I thought you'd gone home early. Sorry, bud."

"Whatever. I gotta get home now anyways. I don't think dad knows I still use his place to crash so I need to get in before he does. See ya tomorrow."

"Roxas, I _am_ sorry about yesterday. You said you had it under control. So I'll do double-time tonight for you, okay?"

Roxas didn't answer as he left the blonde to sweep up after another busy day. The closer to Christmas it got, the more people would crowd into the silly little Village. It amazed Roxas how much parents would spend for their kids to get a picture taken with 'Santa' or to pet the manger animals they had. His mother had taken him and Sora to one when they were younger, but that was a long, long time ago.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories, Roxas started to make his way home. It didn't take him long and soon his hand was on his door handle. He tried turning it, but it didn't budge. Eyebrows crinkling in concentration, he tried jerking it again before he realized it was locked. "Shit," he hissed, balling his fists. Maybe his father had heard him the night before, clamouring through the house. Maybe he had learned his lesson.

Panic started to boil up inside the blonde. Riku and his parents were out of town, visiting family and had taken Sora with them. None of Roxas' other friends lived close enough to walk to and he didn't think hitching a ride would be such a great idea. The night air was cold and he didn't have the proper attire to keep warm. The best he could come up with was to start walking. He didn't know where he would end up, but he started off in the direction of Hayner's house. He'd never really been there, but the blonde said that if he was ever in a really tight bind, he was sure his parents wouldn't mind if he stayed for a night.

Wandering up the street, Roxas began to sniffle as his nose ran, his arms clutching him tight. A shiver was running over his body and he knew that he could get sick if he wandered around much longer. He had to get inside. But lights were off all along the street and he guessed that it must have been some time after midnight. So much for getting home early.

Giving up, Roxas sat on the steps in front of the next house he came to, huddling in close to himself. He figured that he was going to die, freeze to death on some stranger's front porch. Half-heartedly he wondered how the homeless could survive out on the streets. Then he realized with a pang that he was now _one_ of those homeless.

A whimper in his throat blocked out the soft hush of footsteps coming towards him. Snow began to drift down from the heavens but still Roxas did not look up from his shivering, huddled ball. He was resigned to the fact that he was going to die. He was going to freeze and die and Sora wouldn't know. This was going to be his end.

"Hey, Elf."

He yelped at the voice, horror running through him as he felt something fling across his shoulders. He recognized the voice. That voice had woken him the night prior, had instilled visions of horror and dread in his mind for the past week. That voice belonged to an insane man that believed he was a demon. An insane man that believed he was a demon that was wrapping his arms around the blonde, pulling him close to his chest. But something was different. Something smelled different. It wasn't sickly sweet.

"You're going to die if you just sit there, little Elf. Do you have any place to be?"

Roxas forced himself to shake his head. "L-Locked out-" he chattered, heat slowly working into him from the redhead that held him close. The monster that was saving his life.

"I live only a few houses down. Why don't you come get warmed up?"

Pulling back slightly, Roxas gaped at the redhead. "I-I couldn't ... I couldn't be a bother to you."

"Not a bother, Elf. A pleasure."

Seeing his options as staying and freezing or going and possibly getting eaten, Roxas had to make up his mind as quickly as he could when the mental patient began to pull away, taking away the only source of heat that Roxas had. It was only when he stood up, following the man that looked to be about five years his elder that Roxas gained that heat back as the redhead draped a jacket around the blonde's shoulders.

**xXx**

"So Elf-"

"Roxas."

"Axel. What were you doing out on the steps, freezing your butt off?"

Roxas pulled the too-big jacket tighter over his shoulders as Axel opened the door to his apartment. Taking his shoes off just inside the door, Axel headed to the small kitchen, grabbing the kettle to start heating some water.

"I already told you, I was locked out." Roxas' voice came from the entryway, mildly annoyed.

"You didn't bang on the door? No spare key? A kid like you shouldn't have to wander the streets in December." Axel took down two packets of minty hot chocolate from the cabinet.

"Technically, I got _kicked_ out but I've been able to sneak in most times. I didn't feel like getting caught this time so I didn't bother." Axel was glad to hear the blonde open up a little, though he didn't like what the kid was saying. But it was the beginning of trust, wasn't it?

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" He didn't even know why he bothered to ask. It was hopeless. _He_ was hopeless. No one could trust a monster. Roxas would decline the offer he was going to pose. It had happened before. This time would be no different.

Roxas leaned against the island, facing the redhead, eyeing him up and down. Once he filled two mugs with the powder, Axel turned to do the same. The redhead was pleased to see how relaxed the teen was, how much fear had drained from him.

"Does it look like I have somewhere to stay? I was gonna sit there and freeze to death." The blonde said the words with venom, flinging them at Axel in anger, disgust, sadness. _This is a kid that's had to fight his whole life. What a winner, Axel. What a fucking _winner. _Fighters don't trust._ Sitting across from the boy who was carefully raising the mug to his lips, eying it as though it were laced with poison or some sedative, Axel thought the words with his own amount of frustration.

"Then stay here. It gets pretty lonely here all by myself."

"I ... I don't know you ... Why would I want to stay?"

"You're really stubborn, aren't you, Elf?"

"I told you not to call me that."

Axel nodded then shook his head, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. "Right, right. Sorry, my people-skills aren't the greatest."

"I can tell."

"So do you want to stay? Or should I just kick you out right now?" Axel hoped that his smirk meant that he was only joking about the second part. Roxas eyed him up, seeming to attempt to make a decision.

"Are you going to kill me? I don't trust you."

"I gave you hot chocolate. Why would I give you hot chocolate if I was just going to kill you? And don't you think I would have done it already?"

"I guess ... Well, how do you know I'm not going to kill you?"

Axel gave an exasperated sigh, draining his mug and slamming it down with a bit of frustration. "I'll go make your bed up. You don't mind sleeping on the couch for now, do you?" Roxas gaped at the man, shock on his features.

"I-I ... No. No, I don't mind. ... Thank you."

"Not a problem. You need anything, just ask." And Axel was off, down the hall, grabbing some blankets from the linen closet that the previous owners had left him. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm just going to bed now. The television works, but I don't know how much you could get on it this late. Have a good sleep, Roxas."

xXx

To be Continued

xXx

Ugh, writing this November 27th at a very cold work. I wish I could have some of that hot chocolate right now. . Some of that hot chocolate that mom bought the other day! I'm stoked to try it, Minty Hot Chocolate.

~xbuttonsx~


	5. Payment

**One Wish**

**Chapter 5 – Payment**

**xXx**

Roxas couldn't sleep. Every sound in the small apartment kept him on edge. The couch was comfortable, but his mind wouldn't stop working and he had developed a chill while he was outside on the step. The hot chocolate had eased it a little but now he was rocked by the odd shiver.

He couldn't get Hayner's words out of his head, the thoughts of the Anti-Clause. He didn't believe it, not really. There was no such thing as Santa, his dad had told him that so long ago. But what if his dad had been lying? The rule was that parents didn't lie, but parents also didn't throw beer bottles at their kids, so who was to say that his dad had been telling the truth?

The teen tossed and turned all night, unable to talk himself into falling asleep. The sun was peeking through the window, caressing his cheek as his eyes burned. He heard Axel stirring and so he pulled his covers up to his chin, feigning sleep as his heart hammered in his chest.

"Good morning, Roxas." The voice made his breath catch in his throat and his muscles tightened, preparing to run. It was a quiet hush from the kitchen, just loud enough for him to hear, not meant to wake him if the redhead had been wrong.

"M-Morning, Axel." It's not like he was actually going to get any sleep.

"You sound happy. Bad night?"

"No sleep."

"Stay there, I'll get you breakfast. What do you want?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Roxas whined, easily cranky after such a long night. "Why me? I don't get it."

He heard Axel chuckle, moving into the living room to lean over the back of the couch. "You're a good kid, I can feel it. So I want good things to happen to you."

"But why?"

"Do you want to go sleep in my bed so you're not so whiny? You're hurting my ears." Axel beamed at the blonde, causing Roxas to glare up at him but he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry ... I'm just ... A lot's on my mind."

"It's okay. Come on, you survived your first night here. You should be able to sleep now."

Roxas felt a blush run up his cheeks, not meeting that amused smile as he sat up, the blankets staying clutched to his chest. "That's not why I didn't sleep!"

"Oh really? Okay, well, I'm not going to argue. I'll wake you up in a few hours for pancakes, how's that?"

Roxas shook his head but couldn't help the grin that lit up his face. "Thanks, Axel. But I can't let you do all this for nothing! I've got to repay you somehow."

"We'll worry about that later, okay?"

Slowly, Roxas nodded, finally feeling well enough to slip into sleep, which he did before he could even stand. Axel chuckled at him before lifting him with ease, setting him down softly in his still-warm bed.

"I think you'll pay me back easily. As soon as I can get you to trust me."

**xXx**

Axel looked down at the long list in his right hand, then to the much shorter one in his left. "Okay, so, he should like ... I don't even know ... What would a kid like to eat? But ... I guess he's not really a _kid_ anymore ... Ugh, and now I'm even farther behind ... Three people last night. I was supposed to get three people. God damn ..."

Long fingers drummed against the table as the longer, worn list was pushed to the side. Long, strong nails clicked against the surface in further frustration. "Too hard. Too hard to do all of this. I can't ... No. I've got to. If I don't ... Can't work a century for _Marluxia_." The name was spit with so much contempt that Axel nearly surprised himself. No wonder why people considered him a demon. If anyone saw him now ...

But that was impossible. Roxas was gone, slipping away after the pancakes hours ago. Axel hadn't had the patience to ask him to stay longer, so that was one more thing to add to the ever-growing list of personal things that needed doing.

Axel groaned in the quiet apartment. Maybe being Marluxia's slave would be easier ...

"No. Don't even think like that. You're winning that bet. You've got to. Because if you don't, you'll be a hundred and thirty years behind ... You wouldn't even have a job anymore."

With that mindset as his determination, Axel pushed himself up from the table, sending his chair toppling back from the force exerted on it. Picking the shorter grocery list up from the table, Axel moved like a man possessed to the door, grabbing his coat, if only for show as a foot of snow had fallen the night before.

Only three weeks left until Christmas and Axel could almost taste the excitement as he slipped easily into the crowds that laughed and explored the Village. His eyes were searching restlessly for the blonde that he knew to be hidden away somewhere, dressed in his wanna-be elf get-up.

He was close, Axel knew. Searching, searching, there! With another teen handing out candy-canes to anyone who passed by, Roxas looked up at the redhead when Axel finally made it over to him.

"A-Axel? What're you doing here?" Roxas hissed, eyeing him up and down. The other blonde boy beside him followed suit, suspicion lining his features. "Do I have to escort you out again?"

"Whoa, this is that Anti-Clause kook?"

Axel gave the younger blonde a sideways glance but returned his attention to Roxas, a small smirk on his lips. "Telling your friends about me, hunh? I'm honoured. Anyways, are you coming back tonight? I'm going out to get some food for you, so I would hope that you are." He didn't know if it was the right way to ask the teen to stay with him or not, but it was better than nothing. Judging by the shock on Roxas' features, he felt like he had presented the offer wrong, but he didn't care.

Bright blue eyes shifted to the other teen before taking in the man in front of him. "Axel ... I ... thanks for the offer, it means a lot ... But I can't pay you back, I told you that. So I can't –"

"And I told you that we would work something out. I'm not just going to let you sleep out on some stranger's porch."

"You what? Roxas! You slept out on a porch last night?"

"Oh my god, Hayner, shut up for a minute. It's none of your business. And it's none of _yours_, either, Axel." Roxas shook his head, shaking slightly. "I'm not going to burden _anyone_, so, I can't take your offer."

"You're frustrating me again, Roxas. Just accept my help already. Unless you want to freeze to death, I guess. My door will be open. I hope that you'll get over it and keep yourself alive." Axel turned on his heel, too upset with his inability to force the teen into helping himself to argue any longer. All he could do now was wait.

Really, could he blame Roxas for being a bit apprehensive? He _was_ a monster after all. Speaking of which, he still had a long list of people to get rid of.

xXx

To be Continued

xXx

OH MY GOODNESS! PROGRESS! I'm STOKED! Progress never happens anymore. This is awesome! This is the fastest that I've worked on a fic in a long time. Also, sorry about any/all goofups spelling-wise. I miss my Dre horribly, but she is incredibly busy with College stuff, so I have no beta. :/ And I'm too picky to get another one. :P

~xbuttonsx~


	6. Escape

**One Wish**

**Chapter 6 – Escape**

**xXx**

"What was _that_?" Hayner asked, incredulous, gaping at his co-worker. Roxas' face was bright red and he knew that it wasn't due to the dropping temperatures.

"That was ... um ... Yeah ... Yeah, that was that dude ... that I, uh, chucked the candy cane at the other day." Roxas nodded in embarrassment. He was in shock. The last thing that he had expected was for Axel to pursue him, to offer him over for another night, to offer to feed him.

"And you went over to his place last night? Merry Christmas! Have fun in Santa's Village!" Hayner switched easily from their private conversation to greeting people with candy canes, passing them out with vigour, sending smiles onto the faces of children and parents alike. Roxas was exhausted just standing next to him.

"Yeah?" Roxas handed out a couple of candy canes, receiving a few smiles himself. He was almost scared to have this conversation with the younger teen, especially out in public. But maybe being in public would make the extent of it far less awkward than if they were alone to clean up again.

"Didya bang?"

Or maybe not. Roxas glared at the whispering, giggling teen, his mouth hitched in mild surprise. "What? No! Jeez, Hayner, you're gross!"

That comeback only made Hayner laugh harder, seeing Roxas' disgruntled face. "Here, ya'know what, we'll talk later, okay? You're getting _so_ red."

"I hate you, I really do."

"Oh come on. Merry Christmas to all, right? Hasn't this job taught you anything?"

"Yeah, not to tell all my life secrets to some high-school brat."

"Merry Christmas!" was all that Hayner had to say to that until closing time, when he approached Roxas with a broom in each hand, tossing one to his elder. "So, you were at his place, and you guys didn't do the nasty?"

"Man, Hayner, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. He's hot. Why _wouldn't_ you do that?"

Roxas pushed his broom along, trying to tune out the younger blonde but to no avail.

"So, are you going back to his place tonight?"

"I don't know ... It depends. I'd have to try my place first. If I can't get in there, then I would have to, wouldn't I?" Roxas gripped his broom tighter with his red and green gloves, not liking the truth in the words that he had just said. Did he really think that he could stay at his own house, even if his dad had left the door open? Could he really live like that?

"That's what I wanna hear. He sounds pretty cool, though, dude. And if he's offerin' to buy ya food, what's the problem? It's his choice, right? If he wants to do everything for ya, why not let him?"

"I just met him. I ... We couldn't even be called friends yet. I'm not gonna go sleep at a random stranger's house just because he's offering me food. What if he's a rapist or a murderer or something? What if I just didn't show up to work tomorrow? No one would even know ..."

"I would."

"And people would believe you? Sorry to break it to ya, Hayner, but you're the boy who cried wolf. No one would listen to you."

Hayner pouted but didn't give up. "So, the worst he could do is kill you, right? Well, at least that's better than gambling with your dad, isn't it?"

A groan left Roxas' lips and he turned to the younger blonde. "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

The younger blonde returned the words with a smirk. "'Cause you ain't got no one else."

"Say that again, in proper English?"

Letting out a bark of laughter, Hayner continued on with his sweeping, leaving Roxas alone to smirk at his fast-becoming friend. He finished quickly, just wanting to go find somewhere to spend the night. He still wasn't so sure about Axel's offer, but Hayner had brought up a very good point. At least if Axel beat him up before killing him, it wouldn't be as bad as if his dad hit him just once. It was biologically programmed in him to trust his father, so the pain caused when that trust died...

Roxas' hands shook as he pulled on his jacket, picking up his bag, finally on his way home. The only light on in the house was the flickering of the television. With baited breath, Roxas tried the door handle, finding it turning slowly under his gloved hand.

Tiptoeing up the stairs, Roxas found his way to his room. His eyes adjusted quickly to the black and orange – the streetlight outside illuminating only half of his room, plunging the other into an even deeper darkness in contrast. A forlorn look was cast onto his bed; he just wanted to crawl into it and never leave.

"Focus, Roxas," he urged himself under his breath, closing the door behind him, cringing at the squawk it gave in protest. Surely his father would hear that, would come storming up the stairs with his baseball bat, maybe even attack his son in blind, drunken fear-mixed rage. "Focus."

Slipping over to his closet, Roxas grabbed an old, discarded bag, one that hadn't been used in years. Fear and desperation giving him the speed needed, Roxas flung clothes into the bag, a few prized possessions finding their way as well. After a few minutes, he allowed himself to slow down, take a breather. If he'd been safe this long, why rush?

After ten minutes, the bag was filled and his pillow was tucked under his arm. He gave his room one last sweeping glance before nudging the door open and gliding down the stairs, many nights' practice guiding him without fault.

"Who's there?"

The voice stopped him cold. He thought he had made it. He was so close, he could see the door. He could see the door being blocked by a wavering man that seemed about ready to topple over at any second.

"It's me, dad. Roxas. Just ... Just let me go by, okay? I'll ... I'll get outta your hair ... Just let me go." Roxas felt like the world was tipping from side to side, lurching beneath his feet. Of course his dad would be waiting for him. Of course. That's just how things went.

"Roxas? My son? ... I thought I kicked that freeloader out."

"I just came back for my stuff." Roxas edged down the stairs, glad to notice that his father's eyes didn't follow him, unable to actually see in the dark stairwell. "You're just dreaming right now, dad. Just go back to the living room, you're dreaming. I'm not really here."

"Dreamin'? .. Righ' ... Roxas is ... Roxas is ... a good-for-nothing ... freeloader ... thief ..."

Roxas wanted to comment on the accusation but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. There was just enough room for the blonde to slip by the big, lumbering drunk. He took his chances, closing his eyes and holding his breath as he tested his luck. Before his father even turned to look at him, Roxas was slipping out the door, breaking out into a full run as tears slipped down his cheeks.

**xXx**

"So you're not going to take up in my offer, Roxas? Really?" Axel asked the mug in his hands even though the blonde was nowhere to be found. He didn't know why he felt so let down. Why would Roxas be dumb enough to come back to him? He was a monster. "One shot ... and I blew it. Already."

Frustrated, Axel got to his feet, being careful not to knock the mug over – he didn't feel like cleaning anything tonight – and searched in the large cabinet on the other side of the kitchen for a pad of paper, or a scrap, or anything he could write on, locating a pen as well in his quest.

"_On the off chance you actually come back tonight, I went out for a bit, I'll be back in the morning. Go sleep in my bed, that couch doesn't do much for you. Like I said earlier, there's food for you if you're hungry. You're welcome to stay for as long as you wish. We'll talk in the morning. Have a good sleep, I guess." _

Axel left the message in plain sight beside his half-empty mug, before grabbing a jacket and leaving his temporary living quarters, sending a quick glance down at the list that he drew from his pocket. The night was cold but not nearly as bone-chilling as Axel was used to. Most of the houses he passed were already plunged into darkness even though it was only a little after midnight.

He was almost thankful for the solitude. Only three more weeks. If that. He had nearly lost track of the days now. So lost in his bet, he was getting even farther behind on his duty, only getting rid of half the amount he would normally have dealt with by this time.

Checking the list once more as he stood outside one of those pitch-black houses, Axel nodded, stuffing it back into his pocket before making his way up to the second story window.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

Finished this chapter while at work while listening to Christmas music. I'm nearly disgusted . and yes, Axel's part was kinda filler . It seems I do a lot of writing at work ... My ANs make no sense ... They're so random. And, I think I love Hayner. He's such a doof. And one more thing, for this story at least, Dre is back and that makes me ecstatic. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	7. Monstrosity

**One Wish**

**Chapter 7 – Monstrosity **

**xXx**

Roxas smiled a bit when he read the note after a few minutes of looking around the small apartment to find it empty. At the thought of the food, the blonde's stomach gurgled in discontent, urging him to follow the redhead's words and find something to eat. Grabbing a pack of microwavable pizzas and popping them in for a few minutes, Roxas glanced at the clock on the stove, realizing just why he was so exhausted.

"Two o'clock in the friggin' morning? You've gotta be kidding me! I didn't take that long! Jeez." Shaking his head, Roxas decided that he could move his bag into Axel's room, which he found with surprising ease, while he waited for his snack.

There was nothing suspicious about the room; it felt normal, nothing screaming that he shouldn't be there, that it wasn't safe. "No kinky bondage things, no duct tape, no kiddie-porn ... So, maybe I won't be raped in my sleep? Alright ... That makes me feel a bit better."

Roxas continued to search until the microwave signalled that his meal was ready, which he ate calmly, his unease about spending the night in the stranger's house again slipping away as he warmed up. When he was brushing his teeth in the small bathroom, the blonde decided to rummage through open medicine cabinet out of curiosity. His fingers stumbled onto the 'perfume' that Axel had worn during their first meeting, the overwhelming stench of sweetness drifting from it. Roxas' lip curled in mild disgust, still not understanding how anyone could possibly use the stuff. Deciding that his teeth were clean enough, the blonde closed the cabinet door and rinsed out his mouth before turning off the light and sauntering back into the short hallway. When he reached Axel's room, he slid into the bed that looked oh-so-inviting.

He didn't move an inch until the smell of eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove woke him up eight hours later. Apparently he had been too tired to undress the night before, so he shuffled down the small hallway, being greeted by a beaming redhead.

"Glad to see I was wrong last night. I thought you weren't going to show up."

Roxas blushed, running a hand through his bed-head in an attempt to straighten it out. "I'm sorry ... I didn't know if I was gonna or not ... so ..."

"It's okay. You have a good sleep?" Axel turned back to the breakfast he was preparing, smirking at the sleepy groan that was his reply. "That bad, huh?"

Roxas shook his head, even though he knew that the elder wasn't able to see him. "Nah, I'm just not a morning person. That was actually the best sleep I've had in a real long time. ... Thanks."

"So you're staying then?"

Roxas frowned at how hopeful the redhead sounded but shrugged. "It's not like I really have any other place to stay. And you haven't tried to kill me yet, so ..."

"I don't think I'll be killing you. You're safe. I only kill the bad ones."

"Right ..." Roxas rolled his eyes, not believing what the redhead had to say. A serial killer wouldn't be allowed to just roam free ... He would have to have been caught by now, so there was no way that Axel could be telling the truth. He didn't kill anyone.

Axel smiled as he turned, not seeing any harm in what he had said to the blonde or the distrust that filled Roxas' word. "Here, eat up. If you need me, I'll be in bed. Unlike someone, I didn't get any sleep last night. You'll be okay out here, right? You know where everything is?"

Roxas nodded. "Thank you ... I ... I'm not used to having people ... make me stuff like this. This looks ... this looks wonderful. Thank you, Axel. I really mean it." Roxas couldn't help but smile at the proud beam that spilt across the redhead's features.

"Not a problem. I um ... I like ... I like helping people out."

The words seemed forced, but Roxas wasn't willing to question it, afraid that maybe the delicious-looking food would be stolen away from him. "I-I'm glad you do. It's um ..." Roxas was at a loss for words, not sure what he was trying to say, his cheeks growing red with his embarrassment. Axel laughed, patting his head and running a strong hand through his blonde spikes which made Roxas duck in an attempt to get away from the hand – both because he didn't like it when people touched his hair and the fact that he still held a little mistrust for the elder.

"Okay, Elf. If you need me ..."

And with that, Roxas was left to eat his meal.

**xXx**

Axel was exhausted, a feeling that he was unused to. He had gone overboard during the night, taking out five targets rather than the usual two and he had travelled so far that his whole body was ready to give out on him. How he had managed to stay conscious long enough to cook the young blonde stranger breakfast was beyond him. Maybe the pure determination to win him over?

Ridding himself of his shirt, Axel slipped into the still-warm sheets, surprised that there was already a new smell there. Allowing himself to drift off into sleep with thoughts of the blonde teen in his head, the smell of him surrounding the redhead, Axel was content.

Until he was awoken only an hour later by the bedroom door creaking open. He kept his breathing level, knowing that it was only Roxas coming in to disturb him. Maybe he was just getting something out of his bag? He could hear the blonde coming closer, so maybe not. Perhaps he had tried to cook something else and burnt the apartment down? Axel was sure that he would have smelled something as bizarre as that. Maybe Roxas was just lonely and wanted someone to talk to? That seemed like a good hypothesis.

Axel could hear the blonde inching forward, trying his hardest not to be heard. The bed shifted slightly and Axel had to fight to keep his eyes closed, curious as to what exactly the blonde thought he was up to. He couldn't contain the three short intakes of breath as he felt a leg slip over both of his own, caging him down. _He's going to think you've woken! Say something! Quick! First thing that comes to mind. _"Pancake strudel" was moaned in response to what his mind had shouted at him and he nearly cracked a smile, confused as to where such words could have come from.

Roxas seemed to have taken the bait as Axel could feel the teen shift forward and he wondered what was running through the younger's head, why he was suddenly so interested in being close. Why was Axel so content with having the blonde there, looming on top of him?

It felt so good when Roxas brushed a thumb over the tattoo on his cheek, adjusting a strand of hair that had been tickling Axel's nose for the past minute or so. But again, he had to hold back that smile. He wanted to see where the blonde was going with this, wanted to see what other tender caresses there could be.

And that travelling hand shifted lower, removing some of the blankets that had already been moved by Axel's sleep. His breath hitched in his throat for a moment as Roxas rubbed the bare skin beneath his navel. Shock bristled over his body, but he remained calm as Roxas' hand drew away like it had touched fire.

_Interested, huh, Elf? You've never seen anything like me, have you? _But Axel didn't speak. When Roxas didn't move on top of him, Axel opened his mouth wide in a yawn, showing off his predator-teeth, stretching his jaws to only a fraction of what they could go to, but enough to make the blonde gasp, leaning away from the gaping maw.

When he felt Roxas' finger enter his mouth, tapping on a razor-sharp tooth, instinct made him close his jaws, only stopping at the panicked yelp that left the blonde's lips. Other fingers were prying his teeth apart and Roxas pulled his finger out quickly after only a small bit of resistance from the redhead.

"Satisfied?" Axel finally allowed his eyes to open, taking in the intruder with an amused smirk even though the sight of crimson dribbling down the blonde's finger made a spark of guilt ignite inside of him.

"A-Axel!"

"You woke me up." Not that he was upset about it.

"I-I .. I'm sorry. I ... I don't know what ... I'm sorry." Roxas stammered, obviously not expecting that he was going to be waking up the elder man. He shifted and Axel's hand shot out, gripping his wrist, making sure that the boy wouldn't be going anywhere. Feeling the horror emanating from the blonde, Axel loosened his grip.

"Do you regret it? Not believing me? I'm sorry. About your finger. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Axel's voice lowered, sincerity slipping into his words as he eyed the wound.

"So ... I ... What you said before ... Who ... What are you?" Roxas was still at a loss for words, his non-injured hand trying to pry Axel's fingers off but to no avail.

"I told you, I'm what people call the Anti-Clause. A monster, in other words. You want me to let you go now, right? Are you going to leave? And never come back? Are you going to fear me? Mistrust me? I told you, I only kill the wicked ..." Axel was scared, though he would never admit to it. He didn't want this boy leaving him already. Someone was just starting to trust him and now he messed it up. He scared the only one that had shown any interest in him in over two millennia.

Roxas slipped his wrist out of Axel's lax fingers, backing away until he was off the bed, mumbling something about work before escaping through the bedroom door, slamming it behind him.

Axel felt a stone sinking in his stomach and he pressed his head back into the pillow. Frustration, fear and sadness enveloped him until he finally rolled onto his side and tried to fall back asleep.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

I kinda feel bad for Axel. I'm so mean. But really, if you didn't believe in fairytales and then end up being taken in by a monster, wouldn't you run away too?

~xbuttonsx~


	8. Speechless

**One Wish**

**Chapter 8 – Speechless **

**xXx**

Roxas gripped his younger brother in a tight hug, squeezing hard after being apart for so long. "Good trip? They treated you right? You didn't bother them, did you? You better have been good!"

"Roxas! Jeez! I'm not a kid! It was fun, I was fine." Sora wormed his way out of his brother's embrace, smirking despite Roxas' worry. The blonde glared at the silver-haired younger skulking behind the brunette.

"He tellin' the truth?"

Riku rolled his eyes, stepping forward to put an arm around Sora's shoulder. "Obviously. You don't have much trust in him, do you? You're just like your dad."

"Riku, don't." Sora hissed at the words, slipping away from the slightly older boy. "Don't _ever_ compare them, okay? They're nothing alike."

Roxas had his fist balled, ready and willing to punch Riku in the mouth if Sora hadn't gotten in the middle of it. But what else would he expect from his little brother? Sora always knew how he was feeling, how he would react. Sora knew that his best friend was just trying to egg the blonde on.

"Here, why don't you just go get unpacked? I wanna catch up with him, okay? Please?" Sora leaned closer, trying to hide his next words from the blonde but not succeeding. "You know I don't like it when you two fight. It won't be long, you know it never is. So be nice, please? For me?"

Riku nodded, sent Roxas one last glare, and disappeared into his house. Sora gave his brother an apologetic smile, rubbing at the back of his head with his gloved hand. "I'm sorry bro. But, tell me! Are you still living with dad?"

Roxas shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself in the cold December air. "Nah, I'm ... actually living with this dude ..."

"What? You got yourself a boyfriend already! And you didn't even tell me? When were you gonna? Ohhh, Roxas, that's awesome! When do I get to meet him?" Sora's face broke out into a beaming smile, making Roxas' blue eyes go wide, his head shaking vigorously to try and stop the brunette before there was too much he had to explain.

"No, Sora, Sor, Sor, Sor! Stop, just stop. It's not like that! I guess I just worded it wrong, huh? This guy ... he took me in, I guess."

Sora frowned. "That makes you sound like a homeless dog."

Roxas gave a small laugh. "Yeah ... I guess it does. And I guess ... that's what I was. I was close to sleeping on the streets, but he made me stay with him. He's ... a pretty cool dude but ... I haven't really talked to him in a few days..."

"So, let me get this straight ... I leave for what, two weeks? And you end up living on the streets and getting taken in by a stranger that you don't even talk to? What? That's better than living with dad?"

"Yeah ... Somehow ... Yeah. I like it there. I'm ... I'm not _that_ scared with Axel ..."

"Axel, huh? Come on, come in for a sec, get outta the cold. I'm freezing." Sora led the way into Riku's house, being followed by a hesitant Roxas, knowing just how unwelcome he was. "Here, sit. Tell me about him. I'll get us some hot chocolate, okay?"

"Sor ... I don't think I should stay ... I ..."

"It's okay. Riku's upstairs. He'll ... He'll stay there. He knows I wanna talk to you. So, you first. Tell me about Axel."

Roxas sighed, seeing that there was no arguing with the younger teen. Taking a seat at the small, unused kitchen table while Sora busied himself with the hot chocolate, Roxas decided to sugar-coat the story for the younger teen. "I got locked out one night and so I ended up trying to sleep on someone's porch. Turns out that that was the night of the first snowfall this year, so Axel stopped when he saw me and let me crash on his couch."

"How'd you know him?"

"I didn't – not really. I still hardly know him. But he was at the Santa's Village thing that I'm working at that day, and we talked there for a bit, I guess."

"Is he a good guy? I mean, I'm trusting him with my bro here, I don't want him to be some creepy pedo-raper guy."

Roxas smiled at his brother's concern, shaking his head. "No, he's nothing like that... Nothing like that at all."

"You trust him?"

Roxas had to think about his answer for a long time. "Yeah ... a bit. I mean, he hasn't done anything that would make me _not_ trust him, but ..."

"But?"

"I-It's nothing. How was the trip?"

**xXx**

Axel studied his list diligently, feeling slightly sad at how quickly the names were being crossed off. Only two more weeks and he would be done for another year. Only two more weeks and he would be gone, back up to live with Marluxia, a slave for the next hundred years. The progress that was made only happened because he couldn't stand being in the apartment while Roxas was. His chances at being trusted –adored, loved, a friend – had slipped away in the blood that dripped down the blonde's finger.

Running his claws through his vibrant spikes, Axel started when he heard the apartment door opening. Roxas was supposed to be at work, not coming through that door. Emerald orbs shot to the entrance, anxiety flooding the redhead when he saw Roxas' form slinking in through the door, boots being taken off with silent care.

Noticing that he had been caught, Roxas straightened, trying to maintain some dignity.

"I thought you had work."

"I, um ... I .. My brother came home today so ... I ... um, I took the day off."

"Oh ..." Axel took his eyes off the shaking blonde, feeling shame as he knew that it wasn't the chill in the air that was making the teen shiver. "I'll ... head out early, then. Get out of your hair." As the redhead stood, he was surprised to catch the blonde's head shaking 'no'. He saw the flinch as the blonde repeated the word 'out' but there was a defiant gleam in those blue, blue eyes.

"No, I ... We need to talk ... I'm staying at your place, so we need to talk. It's just ... not right if we don't." Roxas took a step forward, the closest that he had dared to tread to the redhead since the discovery nearly a week ago. Axel forced a small smile at the attempt at bravery.

"It's okay. I don't deserve it. You're a good kid, you don't have to put up with the likes of me. You can stay for as long as you want. Just pretend that I don't exist. I'm gone Christmas Day anyways." Axel tried to give the still-advancing blonde some room, not wanting to contaminate him.

"Axel, don't. I mean it. I ... I need to talk to you. Please." Roxas was more determined, so he moved faster, crossing the distance between the two and grabbing Axel's wrist, just as his own had been taken so that he wouldn't run from the horror. "I need to. I just ... I don't know what to say."

The two stood there for a long moment, trying to figure out what was going through the other's mind. Axel was the first to look away, not able to take the determination that he had never seen directed towards him without some underlying hate.

"Why? Roxas, if the message wasn't clear before, I _kill_ people. Why would you-"

"Bad people!" Roxas cut over him, moving still closer until Axel was forced back, stumbling so that he landed on the couch that he had just left. "You said that you only kill _bad_ people. What's so scary about that? Prisons do it all the time." Axel looked up at the blonde, surprised at the strength hidden in the smaller man, at the words that were coming from Roxas' mouth. His wrist was released and Roxas sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"You're bad at lying."

"I didn't say that how you do it isn't scary, just that doing it isn't. But I don't think it's fair to judge you on how you ... are." Roxas wasn't looking at the redhead, biting on his lip, fighting to find the right words.

"I hurt you. I-"

"It was just a little scratch! I was the one dumb enough to go poking around where I shouldn't have! Seriously, what normal person sticks their finger in someone's mouth? That was really dumb of me to do, so ..." Roxas let the words drown in the silence, broken only by the incessant ticking of a near-by clock. Axel gave a 'tck' of a laugh, shaking his head, sending the younger a sideways glance. Roxas shot his gaze over to the redhead at the unexpected noise. "What?"

"Why are you trying so hard? I told you I'm a monster, I've shown you, and yet you refuse to believe me. You refuse to give up. Why?" Axel watched the younger fighting for an answer.

"I ... Why _wouldn't_ I? You don't know what shit I've gone through. You're not half as scary as my dad. If you've gone the past few years getting beer bottles tossed at you and then have someone say they can take you away from that ... you're gonna fight. But ... do you even know about family?" Roxas paused, his face falling, realizing what he said. "I'm sorry! I ... I don't even know where that came from! I'm so-" The blonde stopped when he felt Axel's hand on his shoulder, the elder leaning towards him.

Axel didn't want to let on how that comment hurt, how much rage he was feeling towards the creature that could intentionally hurt someone like Roxas, how glad he was to hear that he was doing the right thing in giving the boy a safe place to stay. So he placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder, a smirk on his lips.

"I don't, no. The only family I have is the man you would call 'Santa', but he hardly even counts. He hates me, and I hate him. I hate everything he represents. So, no, I would never be able to imagine what you're going through ... but I want to help you any way that I can."

A blush crept up Roxas' neck and he looked away. "You're helping me ... You're helping me, in so many ways."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. And I'm glad to hear that I don't scare you ... that much. But ... I wasn't lying, I should go out early tonight ... I still have a lot of people on my list ..."

Axel was glad when Roxas flinched a bit, not stopping the redhead as he got up to continue on with his duty.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

I'm still wondering if Sora and Riku are gonna end up being an item. . Which sounds so out of place after the confrontation that just went on.

~xbuttonsx~


	9. Interrogation

**One Wish**

**Chapter 9 – Interrogation **

**xXx**

"I wanna meet him. I mean, I should be allowed to, shouldn't I? I _am_ your bestest brother, after all."

"Sora, you're my only brother. And you should be getting back to Riku's place. It's late."

Roxas pushed his broom with an extra bit of energy, sending fake hay flying, causing Sora to sneeze from the dust. Hayner managed to wander over after hearing Axel's name mentioned, pushing his own pile of litter.

"Axel's coming? I wanna see him again. Please? I should get to, ya know! I wanna meet this psycho for realsies this time!"

"He's a psycho? Roxas! You didn't tell me that! I thought you said that he was nice!"

Roxas could only shake his head at the onslaught of words, wishing that he could just go snuggle up in that bed that he had adopted as his own and leave the two flies buzzing around him. "Who even said that he came here? I don't remember ever saying that. So just give me some breathing room."

Sora moved back to sit up in the manger scene, knocking his boots against the wooden side. "I didn't mean _tonight_. I just mean in general. Tomorrow maybe? I don't have any school. Maybe I could drop by?"

"He works all night, so he's gotta sleep tomorrow."

Sora pouted but gave up for a moment, turning instead to Hayner. "Why would _you_ get to meet him before me?"

Hayner smirked, pulling one gloved hand up to prod his chest with his thumb in a show of pride. "Because _I'm_ his best friend."

Roxas snorted, rolling his eyes. "When did _this_ happen?"

Hayner didn't get the chance to answer as his eyes grew wide in fright, gaping at something just behind Roxas' back. The elder blonde didn't have enough time to turn around as he felt a warm, bare hand covering his mouth, the other wrapping around his chest to hold him still. His body was rigid with fright, horror pumping through his entire body. He started to writhe in those entrapping arms, a scream building in his throat.

"Why are they not allowed to see me?"

Roxas stilled, his heart continuing to hammer in his chest. Axel let the hand covering the blonde's mouth drop as he laughed, obviously enjoying Roxas' reaction. Trying to turn in that one constricting arm, Roxas found he couldn't. So instead he dropped his broom and started to pry those long, strong fingers off of him.

Sora and Hayner were petrified, frozen in their tracks. They sensed that things weren't that bad, as Roxas wasn't screaming though they hadn't heard the words that Axel had whispered into Roxas' ear.

"Axel, frig, let me go. Fuck. You scared the shit outta me! Don't do that!"

"Axel?" was hissed in unison, shock more than fear now on the two younger teen's features. The redhead smirked, letting Roxas win, watching the blonde slip from his embrace.

"You sound like you're not happy to see me, Roxas." Axel mused, crossing his arms over his chest, not shivering even though he only wore a thin jacket. Roxas glared at the man, righting himself and looking him over.

"You don't _do_ that to people! Jeez ... And come here." Roxas gestured for the taller man to lean down, eyeing a new smudge on the elder's cheek. He felt sick when he realized what it was, hardly noticeable in the dim lighting. Wiping the smudge away with his thumb, Roxas brought it up to his eyes to make sure he had been correct, cleaning the digit on his pants leg after a small gag.

"What?"

"Blood." The word was hissed, too quiet for the two others to hear. Axel rubbed at that spot on his cheek with the heel of his hand in case there was any more that he may have missed. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ... working?" Roxas couldn't help but hesitate on the word.

Sora jumped off the stage, moving to his brother's side, looking the intruder up and down, his face set in a contemplative scowl, clearly distrusting the man that had horrified them all.

"I am." Axel watched the brunette with curiosity as Sora circled him, scrutinizing him. Noticing how Roxas instantly grew defensive, Axel continued. "There's a job that needs doing on the next block, so I just thought that I would drop in and say hi. I can leave if you want me to."

Roxas relaxed slightly, trying to get the thought of just what that 'job' entailed out of his head. "No, it's fine. You can stay, I guess. You're not hurting anybody here." He didn't mean to add the accusation but there was no taking it back, even as Axel's face fell, obviously hurt.

"No, I guess I'm not." The redhead put on a smile, going back to watching the brunette. "Well, am I worthy?"

Sora jumped but glared up at the elder man. "Answer a few questions and I _might_ let you stay."

Roxas groaned at his brother's tough-guy act. "Sor, really? Don't, man."

"No, no, I'm curious now. Fire away, kid." Axel gave Roxas a wink. Somehow, the action that was meant to reassure the blonde only made him more anxious.

**xXx**

"What was Roxas doing when you first met him?" Sora asked, looking between his brother and the redhead. Axel snickered, exchanging a knowing glance with the blonde. Even in the semi-darkness, Axel could see the blush dusting Roxas cheeks as he went back to work, leaving the two to their own devices.

"Accusing me of being a pedophile when I came here on my own." Axel smirked at the memory, laughing when he saw Roxas curl in on his broom-handle out of embarrassment. Sora's skeptical gaze forced the redhead to sober up, though he couldn't wipe the smirk away.

"You aren't, are you?"

"Of course not. That's my brother." A wink, another laugh and a shake of the head. "No, I really hate kids. Can't stand them."

"You're always calling me a kid," Roxas spoke up from a few displays away, proving to the duo that he was still paying attention.

"That's different."

"What's your relation with my brother now?" Sora cut in before Roxas could reply, more interested in the interrogation than anything that his brother could say.

Axel thought about the answer for a moment. "I would consider him a friend. I'm not sure what he thinks of me, but I would say that he's my friend."

"You wanna bang him?" Hayner piped up, gaining a startled look from the redhead, a disgusted one from Roxas and Sora urging him on, wanting to know the answer to the question himself.

"I ... never considered that before?" Axel's brows knitted together, his gaze now taking in the younger blonde that was leaning on his own broom. Hayner's lip curled from his smirk.

"And why not?"

"Drop it, Hayner. Don't be so ..." Roxas stopped, glaring at the younger blonde. He seemed to have trouble finding the right word to chastise the younger with. Axel took it upon himself to change the subject, for once not enjoying the red dusting Roxas' cheeks.

"Any other questions, Sora?"

"I've got another one." Hayner spoke up again, moving closer to the redhead, forcing Roxas to groan and Axel to suspect him of being up to something. He didn't have to have known Hayner all that long to figure him out. Something was up. "Are you really the Anti-Clause?" The blonde took a deep breath in through his nose. "You don't smell bad and you don't _look_ that scary."

Axel noticed Roxas stiffen and whip around, eyes wide in horror. But Axel wasn't dumb. He'd already learned his lesson. People never reacted very well to his secret, calling him a liar, saying that such myths were just stories to scare the kids. "You actually believed that? Wow, Roxas. You need to choose less gullible friends. That's ... just a myth to scare the kiddies. He ... doesn't exist." It hurt him to lie like that but he knew better. Roxas had taken the news surprisingly well. He wasn't so sure that Hayner would, too.

"Then why did Roxas say that you said you were?"

"He was just being a douche, Hayner. Just drop it. And Axel, you've got to get to work. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Axel knew that Roxas was uncomfortable with the way that the conversation had turned, so he didn't argue. Neither Hayner nor Sora seemed too happy to see him go, but they didn't bother putting up a fight either.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier," Axel whispered into the blonde's ear as he brushed by. Roxas grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

"It's okay. Thanks, though. I feel bad you had to lie but ..."

"But I'm a monster and you don't want it getting out that you fraternize with one. I understand."

"No! Axel, that's not it at all! Get back here! I'm not done with you!"

Disappearing in the darkness, Axel ignored the blonde's pleads, his chest aching with the knowledge that everything he was working for would all be for nothing, that it was all a fool's dream.

"Stop trying to kid yourself. You're a monster. I'm a monster, aren't I? That's right, nod your head." Axel forced the man that he held by the throat to nod before snapping his neck.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

Well, that was a ... gruesome way to end a chapter.

~xbuttonsx~


	10. Filth

**One Wish**

**Chapter 10 – Filth**

**xXx**

"So, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow..."

Axel looked up at the blonde that was quietly sipping his mug of hot chocolate but Roxas wouldn't return his gaze. His stomach churned with the thought. He couldn't believe that a month had passed by so quickly.

"I leave on Christmas day."

The words stung. The blonde wasn't aware of just when the redhead had wormed his way into being someone that was needed, someone that had earned Roxas' trust. He didn't know how long Axel would be gone for and he couldn't pull up the nerves to ask.

So instead he changed the subject. "Why do you drink so much hot chocolate? It feels like that's all that I've been drinking when I'm here." It was a lame change of topic, one that Axel chuckled at, but it got Roxas' mind away from the impending departure.

"Didn't you know? Hot chocolate is the trademark winter drink. It's one of the only things that we drink in Christmas Town."

Roxas snorted. "Really? Christmas Town? That's really what it is? I thought that place was just a 'clever' address that people thought up to get kids to send letters to Santa. You _really_ live in a place that ... cheesy?"

Axel scowled at the young teen, obviously not agreeing to his home as being 'cheesy'. "Yeah, that's the _real_ name. Don't be so mean."

"Alright, alright, sorry. But ... say I wanted to ... keep in touch with you ... What would I have to put? I mean, they don't deliver mail there all year round, do they?" Roxas blushed, gazing into his hot chocolate. He could feel Axel's eyes on him which only made his cheeks burn more.

"Keep in touch? With me? Now, why would you want to do a crazy thing like that?"

"You keep in touch with friends."

Axel spluttered on the word, the mug stopping halfway to his lips. "Friends?"

Roxas didn't answer. He could only take another mouthful of his own hot chocolate. He regretted what he had said, wished he could take it back, wished he didn't consider the redhead to be a friend. Everyone he cared for always left. Now Axel was on his way.

"Roxas?" Axel leaned toward the teen, reaching out to touch the younger's arm. Roxas surprised himself when he didn't pull it away. He really didn't want Axel to see that he was upset, but he knew that the redhead wasn't dumb, that he was already well aware.

"What will I do? I can't stay here if you're gone. I don't have enough to pay for the rent." The words were cold, a cover up. He didn't know if Axel could tell; he didn't care. He wasn't going to be made a fool of, wasn't going to get hurt again. Not anymore.

Axel gave the blonde a small smile, removing his long fingers from the teen's arm, straightening and taking a sip of hot chocolate. "I could pay it for you. I have no need for money."

Roxas' chest tightened at the prospect of such kindness. If he took Axel up on his offer, then he could move Sora in, stop depending on Riku. He would never have to worry about going back to rely on his father. He could focus on making a living for himself, maybe go back to school ... "I ... I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. For as long as you stay here, it's paid off. You don't have to worry about a single bill, okay? Merry Christmas."

"But-"

"No buts, Roxas." As if to show that the conversation was truly over, Axel stood, giving a large stretch. The blonde blushed, looking away, feeling bad that he had made the redhead stay up. But they had needed to talk, discuss what would happen once the redhead left. Roxas would accept the answers he had gotten, would come to terms with what would happen, but he never said that he would like it.

"Are you ... going to say goodbye tomorrow?" The words felt like glue, sticking to his mouth, not wanting to be uttered. Axel smirked, ruffling the blonde's hair, an action that Roxas had grown used to and no longer tried to get away from. He would miss that.

"Not goodbye, no. It's more of ... 'see you next year'."

"Are you not allowed to stay here? I mean, really, what else do you do all year? It's not like you would actually do anything to help with Christmas, would you?"

That smirk faltered, turning into a frown. "It's complicated, Roxas. I'm sorry. But ... I'll try to make it back next year."

"Try? But you said-"

"I'll make it back, don't worry."

The two locked eyes, Axel's hand slipping away. Roxas tried his hardest to deny what the redhead said, to not believe a word of it. He refused to be hurt again.

"Go get some sleep. You look exhausted."

**xXx**

"Don't look at me like that. I had to do it. I had to lie to him!" Axel growled, his fingers tightening around the stranger's throat. His whole body was shaking, frustration and rage flowing through him. Pressing the man into the wall, Axel snarled, needing to find a way to filter out all of his emotions. "I _had_ to tell him I would come back! How could I _not_? If you had seen the look on his face ... Stop _looking _at me like that!"

The man in the monster's grasp croaked out a small noise of complaint, something that could never be classified as words. This only angered Axel further and he whipped the doomed man around, tossing him to the floor.

"How could you even _think_ of _talking_ to me, you _filth?_!" Axel screeched, pouncing on his victim, running his claws down the length of the screaming man's cheeks. "How could you think of talking to me, after what you did to those women?" Drawing his fist back, Axel slammed it down with as much force as he could muster, channelling all of his feelings into it.

"P-Please-" was hissed through bloody lips, tears streaming down the man's torn cheeks.

"I lost the bet," was all that Axel said in return, punching the man in the mouth. "I lost the bet. No one would adore me. I'm a monster. Why would someone care about _me_?" Each sentence was punctuated with another slamming fist.

_Friend_.

"You don't become friends with monsters." Axel staggered to his feet, not even able to clean the mess he had made. His bloodied hand reached into his pocket, dragging out the ever-shortening list, smudging it with burgundy. Only three left. Three left and he would be gone for one hundred years. Three more victims and he would never see Roxas again.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

Okay, so, that last sentence ... really made me sad. :/

~xbuttonsx~


	11. Christmas Eve

**One Wish**

Ehehe, my dad made me Roxas' cookie when we were making them the other night.

**Chapter 11 – Christmas Eve**

**xXx**

"Hey, Sora. How're you doing?" Roxas tried his hardest not to sound completely worn out as he pulled off the Christmas hat still on his head. His brother stood in the doorway, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him close.

"Roxas! I'm so glad you made it! I was scared for a while. Come on in!" Sora backed up, making room for the elder teen. Roxas stepped his foot into the entryway, eyeing a glaring Riku cautiously.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine. You're allowed ... This one time."

Roxas thought that the words would never come from the silver-haired boy so he smiled, nodding in consent. "Thank you. And Sora, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. I had to work ... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Riku kept me busy today. We did lots of baking. Want some sugar cookies? I made one 'specially for you." Sora moved into the kitchen, beaming, being followed by his best friend and his chilled brother. "Ta-da!" Gesturing at a deformed cookie the size of Roxas' hand, Sora laughed at the blonde's reaction.

"Why does mine look like you just slapped it together at the end?" He really didn't mind. He was just happy that he had been included. "I mean, look at these other ones! Ornaments, Santas, Christmas trees? Why do I get the beast?"

"Because it _was_ just slapped together. That's all the left over dough. We were too lazy to start another tray." Riku smirked, laughing when Sora smacked him in the chest.

"You weren't supposed to _tell_ him."

"It's fine, Sora. Thank you. It means a lot."

"Happy Christmas!"

Roxas gripped his brother in a tight hug, ruffling up his hair. The way they were now, it was hard to be sad. But Roxas knew that it wouldn't last; it never did. They would get onto the subject that had really brought the blonde there, pay their respects and move on for another year.

"So, are you ready to head out?"

He felt bad for asking the question that needed asking, especially when Sora's face fell and Riku glared at him once more. But the youngest teen quickly recovered, pulling a small smile onto his lips. "Yeah ... I guess it's that time, huh?"

"I mean, we don't have to, but-"

"No, no. It's only right. We've gone the last four years, what's so different about tonight?" Sora took in a deep breath, looking over to his best friend. "I'll be back in an hour, alright?" When the elder nodded, Sora followed his brother back to the door, grabbing his jacket, boots and the wreath off the kitchen table. Roxas pulled his hat back on and opened the door.

The trek to the graveyard was a chilly, silent one, sorrow catching in both brothers' throat. They made their way easily to the grave that hadn't been visited for months. Sora kneeled down, his brave smile still present, placing the wreath against the headstone.

"Hey mom. It's us... obviously. Roxas and Riku are taking care of me, so you don't have to worry about me. But you gotta take care of him, okay? I'm worried about him. He's working too hard. And it`s all my fa-" Sora's voice cut off as Roxas' hand rested on his shoulder. Kneeling down himself, the blonde gave his brother a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry mom. I've got things under control. I've got us a place to stay now. Don't have to worry about dad. You don't have to worry about anything. No one does."

"Us? What do you mean?"

Roxas' arm slung around his brother's shoulder, pulling him close. "I mean us. Axel's leaving tomorrow, but he's leaving me his apartment. We don't have to worry about a thing."

Sora was quiet for a moment before a tear ran down his cheek, his face breaking from his smile. "Are you serious?"

"Very." Roxas laughed when he found his brother wrapping him up in another hug, knocking him to the freezing ground. "Okay, okay. Just let me up. It's too cold. We did what we came to do. I need to go get warmed up before I get sick. You too. That's just what I would need."

Sora agreed, getting up off his brother, giving him a hand up. "See you next year, mom. We miss you." And the two were heading away, back to Riku's house. Outside the door, Sora stopped, pulling the elder around to meet his gaze. "Riku ... Riku wanted me to ask you to join us tomorrow ... For Christmas dinner. Would you? Please?"

Skepticism crossed Roxas' face. "Riku asked that?"

A blush dusted over Sora's features and he couldn't hide his smile. "It's ... It's his Christmas present to me. He knows that you and I haven't had a Christmas dinner together since mom got sick. So he said that this was the best thing that he could give me this year. I think he's right. So come, please? He promised he would be good."

Roxas pretended to think it over for a moment before nodding, earning yet another hug from his brother. "But that means that I have to head home and pick up your present. I was going to give it to you tonight, but I didn't have time. So I'll see you tomorrow, alright? What time?"

"He said five. But you can come at four!"

"Four it is then."

Sora gave the elder one last, parting hug, vowing that everything would be amazing. Agreeing, Roxas left, feeling warm all over despite the pain growing in his temple, the chill in the air, the thought of Axel leaving. He had only lost a little of that heat as he slipped through his front door unnoticed.

A ghost on the stairs, down the hallway, into the room he had abandoned a month ago, Roxas felt the heat slipping faster and faster as his situation dawned on him. Axel would be gone. In only a few hours, he would be gone. But in a little over twelve hours, he would be having a beautiful Christmas meal. He was torn between feelings of happiness and sorrow, both fighting for dominance.

Of course the best friend that he had allowed himself to make in over five years would leave on the exact night that his mother had died.

"Focus," he had to remind himself. He wasn't there to dilly-dally. He needed to get the present and get out of there.

"Roxas? That you?"

The voice was distant, yet still made him spin on his heel.

"Shit."

**xXx**

Axel nudged the door open, edging his way into the nearly empty house. He didn't know why he was trying to hide his presence tonight, why he wasn't already in that front room, ringing that bastard's neck, slamming his face into the floor. Maybe the tingling that rippled through his body was what held him back. He knew just who it was he was going after tonight. He wanted nothing more than to get the job finished, make him pay...

"Roxas? That you? Or Sora? Come 'ere, boy!" The voice came from the exact spot that Axel knew the man to be, the spot that he was glaring at already, seeing the chocolate hair of the man he most despised, hated more than his brother.

"I thought you kicked them out. Roxas, at least." Stepping into the living room's light, Axel allowed a lustful smirk to present itself upon his lips, his limbs shivering at the excitement bubbling through him.

"Who're you? How'd you get in?" The man gasped at the intruder in horror, balling his fists to show that he was willing to defend himself. Axel stepped closer, his fingers turning to daggers in the shifting light, growing longer, harder, sharper, preparing for what was to come.

"I'm called a monster, but apparently people haven't associated with the likes of you. How could you hurt a kid like Roxas? Oh, don't look so surprised," Axel snarled, his voice coming out in a growl. "He's told me _all_ about you. And obviously it's the truth or else I wouldn't have to be looking at so much filth right now. How could you hurt a kid like that? _Your_ kid?"

Axel felt sick. The rage from the night prior – the destruction, the gore, the satisfaction – came flooding back to him, making him stronger, even more horrifying. His lip was set in a snarl as his iron grasp shot out, ensnaring his final target of the year. "I'm going to enjoy this. Take my time. Really _mess_ you _up_. But at the same time, I really have to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would never have gotten to know your son."

Axel squeezed, earning a gurgle from the man that he tossed effortlessly to the side. The man thudded to the ground, shuddering in fright, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath.

"Wh-Wha-"

"Sadly, Roxas is not why I'm here. You messed up thirty years ago and dug your hole deeper. I don't know why you did it –frankly, I don't care- but I know that you will pay. You will pay and wish that you could take it all back. I assure you of that." The words were hissed only an inch from the alcohol-drenched man's cheek, making him cringe away.

"P-Please ..."

"All the same. You humans are so pathetic! How _dare_ you _beg_ after what you've done?" Picking the man up off the floor, Axel slammed him back down, sneering at the resounding echoes that it set off. He balled his fist, striking Roxas' father in the chin as he attempted to get to his feet, sending him crashing back down.

His next strike landed his elongated claws in the man's abdomen, causing him to let out a pained cry, gripping at the monster's wrist.

"_Axel?_"

The voice came from behind him but he didn't turn to look. He didn't have to. Even in this half-crazed state, he would know that voice.

"Roxas ... get away." His voice was a hissed growl, something nearly animal as he pulled his arm back, readying for another strike. The redhead took in the cry that Roxas let out, felt him coming closer rather than farther away as his hand shot down once more. Forcing another pain-filled yowl from the brunette beneath him, Axel was surprised to feel hands wrap around his arm. Without thinking, he pulled the claws out of their victim, swinging his arm back, flinging his attacker away.

With sick realization, Axel whipped around to see Roxas crumble to the floor. The growl that had been building in his throat started to die as horror and regret flooded him.

"Ass-" The chocolate-haired man's voice was what brought the redhead back to the task at hand. His whole body trembled, unable to wait any longer for the kill. The fact that Roxas was watching on, sobbing against the wall – frozen in shock and fear – didn't deter his fist as it balled once more. Moving as fast as lightening, Axel slammed that fist into the man's face once, twice, three times, four, until finally he was hardly recognizable.

Roxas' screams brought him back.

"Dad? Dad! Axel? What the hell did you do? What the... What did you _do?_" A pitch of hysteria ringed the blonde's voice when he scuttled over to the heap that had once been his father. Axel pulled back, not able to speak as those blue eyes that had just begun to trust him burned him with hate. The tears streamed down the teen's cheeks as he pulled the body close to him, unable and unwilling to believe what had happened.

"He ... Roxas ... He was on the list... You weren't supposed to see."

"I wasn't supposed to see? How the hell was I not supposed to ... Dad? Oh my god ... Axel ..." The teen seemed to gather up his wits, turning a hard gaze onto the redhead. "Get out. Get out of this fucking house. Never come back. I don't want your stupid apartment. I don't want to see you ever again. Got it? _Never_! Get _out_!"

Axel stumbled back with the venom in the blonde's words, feeling them crash into him like a physical pain. Something in his chest ached as he fled.

The thrill of the kill was left behind with the blonde that he had grown so close to, that he had become attached to, that he had ruined everything with.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

Now, before you say anything, it's "To be continued" so I don't want to be raged at like I was with the whole Zexion thing in Rookie.

~xbuttonsx~


	12. Trauma

**One Wish**

So, um, yeah ... about that wait ... I was in a horrible slump, but, happy Akuroku day. I think I may have my spark back. Maybe. For now. And besides, I'm keepin' this realtime. :D

**Chapter 12 - Trauma**

Roxas let his eyes slip closed, letting the summer heat sooth the pain in his chest. He could hear pots and pans rattling in the kitchen and he didn't want to know what his little brother was doing to Riku a room away.

His breathing was shallow and becoming more so every day. It was scaring him, but he blamed it on the stress. Eight months had passed since his father had been killed and Roxas was wearing himself thin; working two jobs to keep the cupboards filled with food for his brother, himself, and Riku.

Sora peeked around the corner into the living room where Roxas lay. He whispered the blonde's name, just loud enough to get his attention but quiet enough not to wake him if he were actually asleep. A blue eye opened to show Sora he had his brother's attention.

"Me and Riku are gonna make some pancakes for dinner. Want some?"

The blonde wasn't the least bit hungry and had been eating noticeably less over the weeks, but he refused to let Sora know about his ailments. "Sure, just one though. Had a late lunch." A lie; he hadn't had lunch.

"You didn't have lunch..." Sora's eyebrows came together in concern. "Me and Riku've been watching the food and the dishes and you haven't touched either unless we make it for you. And you are taking a lot of naps lately. And you've been having trouble breathing. We can hear that when we're watching T.V., you know." Sora ticked the observations off on his fingers.

Roxas' chest tightened and a ball of worrisome guilt bounced around his stomach. He felt sick. He couldn't even bother denying it. He couldn't look at Sora's hurt, worried, scared face, either. "Just a cold."

"Roxas, if you're sick, you need to tell me. _Please_. I don't want what happened to Mom to happen to you too." Sora came over to sit by his brother's legs, Riku replacing him in the doorway. Roxas tried to smile at his younger brother, but it turned into a wince as his stomach churned. He curled into himself, clutching at his stomach despite how badly he wanted to shield his pain. He knew very well what came next and forced himself to rocket from the couch, nearly kicking Sora in the process. He made it to the bathroom just in time to land on his knees and clutch the bowl.

He didn't need to look to know that the water was now tinged red.

"Roxas?!" Sora was rushing in, kneeling beside the sickly blond. Roxas tried to flush the evidence away, but the brunette was able to see the blood before it was gone. "R-Roxas... that was blood. This is serious."

Roxas couldn't argue as his whole body shook. "T-Two more."

Understanding as the blonde's body tightened once more, Sora rubbed at Roxas' back in an attempt to soothe him. He told Riku to call an ambulance and held his older brother steady as he convulsed for the third and final time. Roxas was left exhausted and wiping slightly foamy blood from his chin. Sora pulled him close, making him lay his cheek on Sora's shoulder.

"A-Axel..."

"Hmm?"

"Need... Axel." Roxas was panting and shuddering, clinging to his brother. All Sora could do was continue rubbing his back.

"I thought Axel was bad."

"Is... but... Axel." Roxas couldn't say any more. The sirens blared a few minutes later and the paramedics rushed in, carting the barely conscious man gingerly out of the house their father had been murdered in. Sora hopped into the back of the ambulance, gripping his brother's hand. "Just stress," was mumbled through the oxygen mask. Even despite the help of the mask, Roxas' breathing was quick, little gasps, the speed of a frightened cat.

"He'll be okay, right?" Sora asked the doctor examining Roxas as the younger filled out paperwork.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned, glancing passed the doctor in front of him to search for the redhead, half delirious with the pain medications that had been pumped into him earlier.

"We need to see exactly what is the matter with him before I can tell you how he'll fare."

xXx

Axel grumbled as he tossed a shovel-full of reindeer waste off to the side, into the waiting cart. The beast he was cleaning up after nudged at him before jumping back, hoofing the ground in jest.

"I'm starting to really hate you, you know, Dancer." Axel swatted away the nudging snout. Dancer shook his head, lowering his antlers in challenge, hoofing the ground once more in preparation to charge his rival. Sighing, the redhead threw the shovel, rounding on the giant beast. He flexed his strong fingers, ready to brace himself against the shocking blow of a thousand pounds crashing into him.

Snorting in pleasure at having his challenge met, Dancer reared, angling his powerful head straight at his adversary. The jolt of a sudden stop only made him push more on the creature that had managed to grab his antlers and stop him cold. Axel snarled as he shoved back, feeling his footing slip in the loose hay. He lifted a foot to get closer to the beast and it was that moment that Dancer used a little bit of left over force to tumble the redhead into a large pile of hay.

Cursing at the nuzzling deer, Axel rubbed at the strong neck that had beaten him in the contest of strength. "You got lucky that round. I'll get you next time. I promise you that."

Dancer lived up to his name, dancing out of the barn to where his fellows were munching on the short grass of the field. Axel smirked, calling out to him, "Don't be spreading any stories, you!" Shaking his head, Axel got back to work.

It'd only been eight months that he had been slaving away from his brother, after painfully losing his bet, but it felt like the century had gone and passed already. He would much rather be off doing his own thing – nothing. But Marluxia was working him too hard for any lounging around or researching his future victims.

Grunting as another shovel-full went flying, Axel narrowly missed a short, slender man that had come around a corner into the barn. "Axel, Marluxia wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy. Busy shovelling shit. I can kill a man without him even knowing he's dead and here I am, shovelling shit."

"He said it was about Roxas."

The redhead rounded on the intruder, gripping his throat and slamming him against the wall in one quick motion. "Don't you dare mention that kid."

The man just shrugged, used to the abuse by now. "I'm just repeating what the boss said. Wanna get mad at someone, choose him."

Axel grumbled, but let the man go. "Get back to work. I'll see what Marluxia wants then..." Not waiting to see what happened to the intruder, Axel set off at a sprint, his whole body aching at the mention of the blonde boy – though he would be a man now, wouldn't he? He slowed to a walk so that Marluxia wouldn't see how the message had affected him. "Roxas?" was the only thing he said when he came up to the pink-haired man.

"You've got mail." Marluxia handed over a small sheet of paper, the envelope laying torn on the desk in front of the pink-haired brother. Shaking hands gripped the note.

"You already opened it."

"Just read, little brother."

Axel did as he was told, fear gripping him at the print of a weak man.

_Hey Axe..._

_I know we didn't leave off on the best of terms, but I need to see you again. I know I told you I never wanted to see you again, but I was just mad. Really mad. Really in shock. But I've got some news. Some pretty bad news. You might already know it, but I hope you don't. 'Specially since that would mean you don't care. I really hope you still care. But please, please come see me, Axel. I need you to. I'm really sick. And scared. Don't tell Sora, but I'm scared. Come see me._

The letter wasn't signed, but the redhead knew all too well that it was from the one who had nearly trusted him. The world blurred around him and he swayed slightly. "Take me there, Marluxia. I don't care if I lost the bet. I need you to get me there. Right now."

xXx

To be Continued (I promise)

xXx

So, this kinda feels like very sloppy writing to me, but you've got to forgive me. That is one high horse so it's a hard one to get back up on. (referring to the saying of getting back on the horse ... just in case you didn't catch that.) Anyway, the next post will probably be the last chapter. And I've got it half written, so, I think we should be okay now. :D

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
